Currently, when cells in a MSS experience traffic congestion, an open loop approach to allocation of Radio Access Network (RAN) resources is used to respond. This open loop approach implies that manual intervention by a system operator is required in order to respond to the transient periods of congestion in the network. Manual intervention by system operators is labor intensive and time consuming and, as such, the system operators are unable to quickly respond to these transient periods of traffic congestion in the network.
As such, there is a need for an improved method for self-optimizing MSS resources.